


L’umanità del demone Crowley

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Developing Crowley/Aziraphale, Developing Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Crowley odia il Natale con tutto quanto se stesso e dato che l’intero periodo delle feste gli fa venire il voltastomaco, in genere preferisce dormire e risvegliarsi quando ormai tutto è finito. Quest’anno, complice la mancata Apocalisse appena lasciata alle spalle e l’evoluzione del suo rapporto con l’angelo, Crowley decide di fare di fare un regalo ad Aziraphale. Un qualcosa di piccolo, ma al tempo stesso d’importante e che potrebbe cambiare drasticamente le loro vite. Giunto la sera della Vigilia di Natale, però, Crowley non trova il coraggio di farsi avanti. Sarà un coro di bambini che intonano un Gloria, a fargli trovare la forza di affrontare il proprio demone interiore.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	L’umanità del demone Crowley

Non posava i piedi a terra perché se riusciva evitare di toccare un luogo sacro, allora si poteva star certi che il demone Crowley avrebbe preferito spiegare le ali, il che era sempre meglio che saltellare su e giù come un grillo. Tutto questo salvo casi di estrema necessità, che s’intendevano come un gruppo di nazisti che minacciavano quell’anima innocente del suo angelo preferito e altre cose del genere. Ma in quella notte di Natale, di crisi di una simile portata non ce n’erano e allora, invece che appollaiarsi a fianco di Aziraphale sulla cima della cupola della Cattedrale di Saint Paul, Crowley aveva preso a svolazzargli attorno. E intanto che lo faceva lo osservava da dietro i soliti occhialetti scuri che portava, per l’occasione calati sulla punta del naso a scoprire le iridi da serpente. Nel mentre, nelle orecchie, risuonava una banalissima canzoncina natalizia che gli stava facendo venire il voltastomaco. Ma Crowley, e nonostante le insistenze dell’angelo Aziraphale, non avrebbe toccato quella cupola per niente al mondo e di certo non lo avrebbe fatto in quella che era la notte Santa per eccellenza. E quei dannati ragazzini giù di sotto avrebbero potuto continuare a cantare il loro _Gloria_ in eterno, niente gli avrebbe mai fatto cambiare idea.  
  
  
  
_Gloria in Excelsis Deo_  
  
  
  
Il demone Crowley odiava il Natale in una misura quantificabile tra il decisamente di più di “Tutti insieme appassionatamente”, ma certamente di meno di Gabriel (perché lui lo detestava al di sopra di tutto quanto il resto). Il Natale era semplicemente incomprensibile e asfissiante sì, era anche quello. In pratica voleva dire respirare per più di un mese aria zuccherosa e ascoltare parole cariche di retorica melassa, da parte di persone diventate inaspettatamente sdolcinate. Ovviamente poi c’erano anche i regali, oltre che la felicità smisurata e spesso fuori luogo e per non parlare di quella scemenza di Santa Claus… Se fosse stato per lui avrebbe cancellato quello stupido giorno dal calendario. Una delle cose che più lo infastidivano era che nessuno sembrava avere più il desiderio di commettere un bel peccatuccio di quelli classici, come sbirciare dal buco di una serratura, spettegolare sulla vicina di casa, imprecare o ancora tradire i propri sacri voti per andare a letto un bel ragazzone attraente. Era così sfibrato dalle festività, che neanche le imprecazioni di coloro che giravano la città in cerca di un parcheggio, lo allietavano. Gli umani si rincretinivano a Natale e ciò che era peggio era che persino Aziraphale non faceva che girare come una trottola impazzita. Decorava la libreria con un bell’abete stracolmo di lucine dorate e sfornava tonnellate di omini di pan di zenzero (che di nascosto, Crowley gli rubava da sotto gli occhi), ma soprattutto veniva investito dall’assurdo desiderio di mescolarsi ancora di più tra gli esseri umani. E quindi si perdeva in lunghe passeggiate per le vie di Londra, entrava e usciva da negozi di giocattoli, che poi regalava ai bambini neanche fosse stato il maledetto Santa Claus. Spesso lo aveva addirittura pescato a offrire biscotti ai senzatetto, benedicendoli una volta di troppo e concedendo loro di trovare una qualche miracolosa fortuna appena dietro l’angolo. Che lassù in Paradiso non dicessero che Aziraphale aveva perso la propria tendenza a fare del bene, perché Crowley sarebbe stato capace di andar su e prenderli tutti quanti a cazzotti! Aziraphale era l’essere più buono di tutto quanto il creato, forse un po’ datato nel vestire, non ne capiva granché di tecnologia ed era assolutamente incapace di mentire o tenere un segreto, ma di certo agiva sempre con le migliori intenzioni. Per esempio, che gli avesse fatto un regalo era stato più che ovvio da quella risatina non trattenuta che aveva ormai da giorni. Ogni volta che lo guardava sorrideva e lo faceva con quell’espressione che le persone hanno quando sono sicure di aver ottenuto una vittoria di qualche tipo.  
«Ti ho fatto un regalo» gli aveva detto infatti proprio la notte della vigilia di Natale, dopo averlo forzatamente trascinato a casa propria per una lauta cena. Ed era stata ottima, oltretutto. La dimostrazione che non avevano sempre bisogno di prenotare al Ritz, per mangiare decentemente. Verso la fine della serata, l’angelo gli aveva allungato un pacchetto molto ben fatto e il suo serafico sorriso si era accentuato. A Crowley non era servito ingegnare il proprio acume in brillanti deduzioni, per rendersi conto che là dentro c’era un capo di vestiario. Una bellissima camicia nuova, di un nero particolarmente intenso, faceva capolino tra della candida carta velina.  
«Era la più diabolica che avevano» aveva quindi aggiunto, allungandogli un vassoio colmo di patate arrosto. «Ne gradisci ancora, mio caro?» gli chiese senza smettere di sorridere.  
  
  
Crowley non sapeva se Aziraphale si aspettasse effettivamente un regalo in rimando, non lo avevano concordato né avevano vagamente menzionato l’argomento negli ultimi cinque o sei millenni. Non che non gliene avesse fatto uno, s’intende, soltanto che col senno di poi sarebbe stato decisamente più saggio mettersi d’accordo in anticipo. Contrariamente a quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato da uno come lui, il demone Crowley aveva un discreto regaluccio nella tasca della giacca da ormai un paio di settimane. Sulle prime, però, intanto che osservava quella splendida camicia chiaramente cucita a mano, gli mancò il coraggio di farsi avanti. Soltanto che l’impressione che aveva dato non era certo quella di un qualcuno di fondamentalmente timido, imbarazzato dall’idea di donare per la prima volta, un qualcosa di prezioso ad anima viva, quanto quella di un tale un po’ burbero del quale nulla gl’importa del Natale e che non ha minimamente pensato di farti un regalo. Ma siccome Aziraphale era davvero troppo buono per fargli notare che era arrivato il proprio turno di scartare e gioire, un silenzio imbarazzato scese su di loro. E quando nulla di natalizio comparve sulla tavola imbandita a festa, il volto dell’angelo si tinse di un’espressione di profonda tristezza, subito mascherata da un ampio sorriso forzato. Che se la fosse presa era poi diventato evidente dal modo in cui se n’era andato. Non aveva sbattuto la porta per il semplice fatto che gli angeli non si arrabbiavano mai realmente, ma se la sua natura glielo avesse concesso, probabilmente gli avrebbe persino inveito contro. Crowley non seppe mai che cosa gli stesse passando per la mente e non seppe mai nemmeno che cosa sarebbe successo se lo avesse fermato, tutto quel che fece fu restare fermo a osservare la porta che si chiudeva in un fruscio leggero.  
  
  
Quella era la prima volta che rimaneva solo in casa di Aziraphale. In effetti non era un appartamento nel quale gli andava realmente di stare perché, tanto per cominciare, c’era troppa bontà là dentro e in secondo luogo c’erano fintanti libri e pochi dischi di musica ascoltabile. Tuttavia c’era così abituato che non faceva neanche più caso al mobilio datato o alla tappezzeria di pessimo gusto. Quel posto aveva più difetti che pregi in fin dei conti, ma lui seguitava ad andarci per una questione di comodità. La cucina di Aziraphale era infatti la sola attrezzata per cucinare in maniera decente. E comunque Crowley non amava avere l’angelo in giro per casa, le sue piante iniziavano a fiorire e a credere che l’amore fosse la soluzione per tutto e non poteva assolutamente permettere che si convincessero di una scempiaggine del genere. Le loro serate, e spesso anche i lunghi pomeriggi invernali, li trascorrevano sul divano di Aziraphale oppure nel retro della libreria. Stare là dentro era un po’ come entrare a Buckingham Palace, ogni volta si aveva la sensazione che gli abitanti fossero rimasti indietro agli anni cinquanta, dell’ottocento naturalmente. Al semplice pensarci, sul volto di Crowley si tinse un sorrisino divertito. Oh, amava quell’angelo! Lo amava molto più di come un demone avrebbe potuto amare una qualsiasi creatura, celeste e non. Certo, nonostante fosse un demone amava moltissime cose della sua vita sulla terra e ognuna di esse era la ragione per cui aveva lottato per fermare l’Apocalisse; l’angelo era semplicemente il suo amore più forte e duraturo. Sul come fosse in grado di provare simili sentimenti, beh, ci rifletteva da millenni e ormai dava per certo il suo essere diverso dagli altri suoi simili. Tanto per cominciare non aveva davvero ucciso nessuno, in passato i suoi compiti erano sempre stati quelli di condurre gli umani sulla via del peccato. Peccati veniali, peccati di sesso... Tradimenti e magari qualche furto, ma niente di poi così grave. Ai bei tempi era decisamente più semplice fare il lavoro del demone, bastavano un paio pensieri osceni per far finire un prete all’inferno. Oggi che l’umanità si era evoluta, era diventato tutto più difficile. Il che era uno dei motivi per cui era stato per secoli e secoli il miglior demone dell’inferno. I suoi colleghi, gentaglia come Hastur o Ligur, non erano mai stati in grado di evolversi e stare al passo con i cambiamenti degli esseri umani. Non per niente i suoi capolavori erano ancora la M25 e il blocco del Wifi in tutta Londra, ai quali di recente (e per puro divertimento) si erano aggiunti ben due blackout alla borsa di New York e l’aver cancellato un’intera pen-drive di appunti di uno scrittore. Ah, quella era stata la cattiva azione del secolo! Il suddetto scribacchino aveva inveito contro Dio per giorni interi, prima di calmarsi e decidersi a ricominciare tutto da capo. Era stato un vero e proprio capolavoro! E nessuno in quell’orrido inferno sarebbe stato capace di fare altrettanto, no davvero. Il fatto che non fosse più ben accetto da quelle parti era semplicemente peggio per loro. Crowley in effetti era ancora il miglior demone in circolazione.  
  
  
Insomma, amava la sua vita a Londra che, in buona sostanza, si divideva tra il parcheggiare in doppia fila e qualche gitarella allo zoo di Regent’s Park per aizzare gli animali feroci contro dei poveri turisti. Ma niente sarebbe riuscito ad amare più del suo angelo preferito. Non che glielo avesse detto, era chiaro. Come poteva affrontare l’argomento con uno che aveva impiegato seimila anni per ritenersi suo amico? Ferito, Aziraphale lo aveva ferito, ma non c’era mai stata cattiveria nei suoi intenti. Anzi, forse l’idea stessa che avesse fatto emotivamente del male a un demone era di per sé una buona azione. Non che lo avesse ferito di proposito, eh… In effetti era un angelo e gli era praticamente impossibile far del male di propria spontanea volontà. E poi, insomma, era adorabile ecco! Come poteva avercela con lui? Era goffo e un po’ sempliciotto, terribilmente ingenuo e spesso aveva l’impressione che dentro la sua anima ci fosse un muffin alla crema ricoperto di cioccolata, ma di certo non era cattivo. E tra le tante qualità che aveva c’era senz’altro la sensibilità, per quanto Crowley fingesse di non averci mai fatto davvero caso, il suo cuore avrebbe potuto spezzarsi allo stesso modo di come un soffio di vento spazza via una foglia secca. E infatti quando quella sera non gli aveva dato alcun regalo in risposta, gli si era chiaramente rotto un qualcosa dentro e la delusione aveva preso possesso delle sue angeliche espressioni. Adesso era lui ad avergli fatto del male, ma invece che gioirne, si era ritrovato immerso nei sensi di colpa. Vederlo uscire al grido di: “Ho da fare!” non era stato affatto rincuorante. Crowley, immerso nel proprio tormentato dolore, aveva impiegato ben dieci minuti prima di decidersi a seguirlo. E ora stavano in cima alla Cattedrale di Saint Paul, col demone che gli svolazzava attorno perché a posare i piedi là sopra non ci pensava minimamente. Non voleva dargli fastidio, ma soltanto provare a capire che cosa si fosse spinto a fare fin lassù. Lo aveva mollato con una bottiglia di Bordeaux ancora da stappare e un dessert al cioccolato bianco ancora intatto, e questo sì che era inconcepibile.  
  
«Potresti stare fermo un momento, Crowley?» gli domandò Aziraphale spazientito. «E comunque puoi liberamente appoggiare i piedi dove li sto mettendo io.»  
«Quel terreno è consacrato, meglio di no» borbottò, facendo una grande smorfia con la bocca di modo da rimarcare bene il concetto. «L’ultima volta mi si sono ustionati i talloni per uno scherzetto come quello.» L’aria tirava davvero molto a quell’altezza e il freddo era decisamente più pungente che a terra e Crowley, che soffriva sempre un pochino troppo l’inverno, rabbrividì stringendosi un po’ meglio nel cappotto elegante che indossava. Probabilmente sarebbe stato molto più al caldo stando al suo fianco, ma si rifiutava categoricamente di seguirlo di sotto. Era anche un questione di principio dopotutto.  
«Non essere sciocco, questa è solo una cupola e non brucerai se ti metti accanto a me. Le cupole non sono consacrate!»  
«Le cupole delle chiese sono l’apoteosi della consacrazione, sono il punto massimo di santità di una Cattedrale e tu dovresti saperlo, angioletto. Nah, preferisco stare qui. Sono molto più comodo. E comunque me ne andrei anche subito, mi tenevo nei dintorni solo per capire cosa stessi facendo» concluse, mentendo anche se soltanto in parte. Era vero, ma la ragione principale per cui era lì era per quel dannatissimo regalo di Natale.  
«Ma che domandina sciocchina, cosa credi stia facendo?» lo rimbrottò l’angelo, sorridendo come se lo trovasse stupido. Nel mentre che aveva parlato, si era messo a indicare un punto in direzione della chiesa che fece corrugare la fronte di Crowley.  
«Ah, bah, vediamo» mormorò il demone, meditabondo, continuando a svolazzargli attorno intanto che faceva una o due smorfie nel tentativo di trovare una risposta sensata. «Stai guardando il cielo? No, no, non ci sono stelle stanotte e poi il tuo bel ditino punta verso il basso. Ti vuoi buttare giù e poi spiegare le ali? Gli umani lo fanno, si chiama bungee-jumping, in pratica si lanc…»  
«Oh, andiamo, non ho nessuna intenzione di lanciarmi nel vuoto» lo interruppe l’angelo. Era chiaramente irritato, tanto che le sue mani sino ad allora placidamente posate sul ventre, si erano strette in due pugni ben serrati. «Sto aspettando i cori!» spiegò poi con ritrovata pacatezza.  
«Ah, bah, se stai aspettando i cori, allora mi cucio la bocca» borbottò Crowley, salvo poi corrugare la fronte davanti all’incomprensibilità del concetto. «Stai aspettando i che cosa, scusa?»  
«A un certo momento della messa di Natale» replicò, con divina pazienza. «I bambini intonano una canzone e questa recita che sentono gli angeli sopra di loro. Non so a te, ma a me piace l’idea di essere effettivamente sopra le loro belle testoline, rende il tutto ancora più realistico. Delle volte ho la sensazione che riescano a percepire la mia presenza e allora il canto diventa ancora più angelico. Oh, niente a che vedere con i cori che fanno lassù, questo è molto meglio.»  
«E la fai spesso questa cosa?» gli domandò Crowley, incuriosito. A lui sembrava una stupidaggine o comunque una di quelle cose incomprensibili che Aziraphale faceva piuttosto spesso e delle quali gli sfuggiva il senso. Certo, era anche vero che per lui l’intero mese di dicembre era una sciocchezza, quindi la sua opinione non faceva esattamente testo. Lo aveva già detto che avrebbero dovuto cancellare l’intero mese dal calendario? Da parte sua avrebbe dormito anche quest’anno, se soltanto non gli fosse venuta, verso la metà di novembre, la malsana idea di fargli un regalo. Principalmente era stato questo ad averlo tenuto sveglio e adesso, da perfetto idiota qual era, neanche gliel’aveva dato.  
«Vengo qui ogni Natale per ascoltarli. Ah, i bambini sono degli angioletti, non è vero, caro?»  
«Perché non hai mai provato a spedirne uno a lavarsi i denti, a quel punto diventano dei piccoli demoni. Niente aureole sopra la testa e soprattutto niente sacre testoline pieni di bei pensierini» disse, imitando la sua voce «solo un bel paio di corna e dei sorrisini diabolici.»  
«Ah, penso proprio che tu stia esagerando come al tuo solito e ora mettiti comodo, caro, che sta per iniziare.» Fu soltanto dopo che Aziraphale gliel’ebbe fatto notare, che Crowley fece caso al fatto che giù nella chiesa un gruppetto di bambini aveva da poco cominciato a cantare. Quietando ogni pensiero e senza smettere di svolazzare qua e là, rimase quindi in ascolto. Probabilmente si sarebbe divertito di più lamentandosi di tutta quella stucchevolezza, ma per una volta preferì fare come l’angelo chiedeva.  
  
  
  
_Angels we have heard on high_  
 _Sweetly singing o’er the plains,_  
 _And the mountains in reply_  
 _Echoing their joyous strains._  
  
  
  
Uno degli aspetti più straordinari dell’angelo Aziraphale era il suo essere in grado d’emozionarsi con poco, spesso addirittura con niente. Era incredibile soprattutto se si considerava quanto freddi fossero i suoi colleghi ai piani alti. Certi cosiddetti “Angeli” davanti a un coro di bambini non si sarebbero di sicuro commossi, come invece il suo Zira già stava facendo. Crowley, zittendo il proprio animo perennemente imbronciato rimase ad ascoltare per l’intera durata della prima strofa. Che da là sopra si riuscisse a sentire quel canto e che si potesse addirittura vedere i volti di ogni bambino, grazie a un piccolo scorcio nella parete della cupola, era un vero e proprio miracolo. Ma di questo, Crowley non se ne stupì troppo. L’idea che l’abside della chiesa fosse nella giusta angolatura da consentire una precisa visuale, era chiaramente un intervento celeste, eppure non glielo fece notare. L’epoca in cui contavano i miracoli a disposizione sulle punte delle dita era finita, ora si poteva dire che facessero il comodo loro, e non senza una buona dose di benedizioni e tentazioni ciascuno. Ai piani alti non dovevano aver notato alcuna differenza nella loro attività. Forse era anche per questo che li avevano lasciati in pace, d’altronde il loro lavoro continuavano a farlo come sempre. Tra lui e Aziraphale non c’era quindi più quel gioco fatto di prese in giro e innocenti flirt in cui si sfidavano l’un l’altro, aiutandosi quando uno dei due aveva esagerato con i miracoli. Fu per questo che preferì non farglielo presente, occhieggiando soltanto le espressioni dell’angelo di modo da non perdersi nemmeno la più piccola variazione d’umore. Era commosso, notò intanto che vedeva gli angoli degli occhi brillare di una luce che col Paradiso poco aveva a che fare. Era davvero emozionato per un coretto di bambini stonati? Ah, non era adorabile?  
  
  
  
_Angels we have heard on high_  
 _Sweetly, sweetly through the night  
And the mountains in reply  
Echoing their brief delight_  
  
  
  
«Non trovi anche tu che sia bellissimo? Oh, quanto amo il Natale, Crowley!» E lo amava per davvero, si rese conto prima di sentirlo spiegare che non era semplicemente perché era la celebrazione della nascita di Cristo, ma perché era una festa in cui per un giorno la pace e la serenità entravano nelle vite di ognuno, scacciando via i brutti pensieri. Questo era il senso del Natale, aveva ribadito infine. Ed era un qualcosa che il suo angelo amava con tutto quanto se stesso, era ciò che il demone Crowley mai era riuscito a comprendere. Ci riuscì allora, forse o almeno con una piccola parte di se stesso e intanto che quel dannato coro di bambini intonava quel Gloria. Se era tanto importante per lui, rimuginò svolazzandogli ancora attorno, dargli quel regalo sarebbe stato ancora più significativo. Sì, era un demone e aveva scelto di diventare cattivo così come di fare del male alle persone, ma ferire il suo angelo era un qualcosa su cui non era più disposto a rimuginare. Di certo non l’avrebbe fatto ancora. Inspirando lentamente di modo da trovare dentro di sé il coraggio necessario, Crowley si dice a fare quel maledetto passetto in avanti.  
  
  
  
_Gloria in excelsis Deo!_  
  
  
  
«Lo so che lo ami» mormorò in risposta, imbarazzato e quasi in colpa per non averglielo dato prima, oltre che per non aver mai davvero capito quanto contasse tutto questo per lui. Non era una questione materiale perché l’angelo era l’essere meno avido che conoscesse, era più che altro una faccenda spirituale. Donargli quel regalo avrebbe significato compiere un gesto non soltanto terribilmente umano, ma anche meramente simbolico. Perché là dentro c’era l’emblema di tutto ciò che erano stati, oltre che di quello che col tempo sarebbero potuti diventare. Crowley non era mai stato del tutto sicuro d’essere in grado di comportarsi in un modo che Aziraphale avrebbe trovato moralmente accettabile, alle cattiverie che gli vedeva fare solitamente rispondeva con una buona azione e un sospiro più pesante degli altri. In passato era anche capitato che si fosse domandato se era davvero in grado di fare delle buone azioni, eppure in quel momento non ebbe alcuna esitazione. Sapeva di star facendo la cosa giusta e se ne rese conto con ancora più fermezza mentre lo recuperava dalla tasca della giacca, porgendo a uno stupefatto Aziraphale un regalo perfettamente incartato. Era di piccole dimensioni, confezionato con della carta di un bel rosso intenso. Uno natalizio e affatto diabolico, almeno secondo la commessa del negozio, mentre il nastro che la chiudeva era di color verdone e aveva dei minuscoli decori che parevano aver la forma del pungitopo.  
«Mi dispiace non avertelo dato prima, sono stato un idiota.»  
«Oh, Crowley. Davvero, grazie!» pigolò l’angelo, visibilmente contento. «Non che tu dovessi farmelo per forza, però confesso di averlo sperato. Sai a chiedertelo mi sarei sentito stupido, oltre che avido, i regali dovrebbero provenire dal cuore e non essere un obbligo.»  
«Non pensare che sia chissà che, eh» lo interruppe, ancora più imbarazzato. Le guance gli si erano tinte di rosso e non era la sua natura di demone ad averle fatte diventare di quel colore. La colpa non era neppure del freddo che tirava lassù e che gli stava facendo congelare le piume delle ali. Era una questione emotiva e dannatamente umana.  
«Io non sono… abituato a tutto questo» proseguì Crowley poco più tardi «un conto è benedire uno sconosciuto o fare un miracolo al posto tuo, un altro è scegliere con cura un regalo per l’essere più importante della tua vita e donarglielo. Lo hai detto tu, viene dal cuore e io sono un demone, io... Insomma parliamoci chiaro, quei bambini non è a me che stanno cantando, ma a te. Sei tu quello buono dei due. Sei tu quello che ha un cuore, io sono solo un essere dannato.» Ed era così, lui era soltanto il ricordo di un angelo. Un ricordo che ormai era sbiadito nella sua memoria, e talmente tanto indietro nel tempo che quasi gli pareva che quella vita fosse appartenuta a un’altra persona. Di tornare a riavere l’aureola era proprio impossibile e forse, il che era persino peggio, nemmeno lo desiderava.  
«Sì, io sono la luce e tu le ombre, è questione di natura? Certo!» replicò Aziraphale in risposta. Il suo volto era adesso dominato da una determinazione ferrea, una del tutto simile a quella che gli aveva visto in viso quando si era deciso a fermare l’Apocalisse. Duro, determinato, incredibilmente coraggioso, quello era un Aziraphale che sarebbe stato in grado di fare qualunque cosa e che sarebbe sempre riuscito a sorprenderlo. Era quel lato di lui per il quale nutriva un debole e che era in grado di affascinarlo come poche altre cose sulla terra. Ma in fondo, era o non era innamorato di lui? Innamorato sì, e anche perdutamente. E se lo amava era perché aveva un cuore, giusto? Oppure la sua era una pallida illusione, un qualcosa che si avvicinava all’amore, ma c’entrava più col possesso e la passione? Era la sua carne che voleva oppure bramava la sua anima, bruciando d’amore per lui? Era questo ciò su cui si era crucciato negli ultimi mesi. Sino a che punto un demone poteva amare? Si chiese in quella notte di Natale, quasi in colpa per star rimuginando su simili sciocchezze. Ogni tentativo di trovare una risposta era inutile, forse nemmeno Dio gliel’avrebbe saputa dare.  
«Le nostre nature sono differenti, Crowley» riprese l’angelo, intanto che giù di sotto i bambini ancora cantavano. «Ma io credo sia anche questione di scelte. A te piace essere ciò che sei, ma quello che hai scelto per te stesso è diverso da ciò che rende gli altri demoni così… non come te, ecco. In fondo al tuo cuore non sei orribile né cattivo, tanto meno sei incapace di amare. Sei… un monellaccio, ecco. Un bambino dispettoso, niente di più e io sono felice di essere considerato come la persona più importante per te.» Aveva concluso sorridendo e quasi sporgendosi verso di lui, come a volerlo attirare in un abbraccio impossibile. Non lo aveva fatto perché il demone ancora volava mentre l’angelo, coi piedi ben saldi su quel luogo sacro, stava a diversi metri da lui e lo guardava. Il sorriso gli si allargò quando Crowley gli ficcò a forza il pacchettino tra le mani. Dopo e con un colpo ben assestato d’ali, indietreggiò come a volersi mettere al riparo da una possibile delusione.  
«Ah, bah, scartalo, angelo e falla finita con queste smancerie!» Poi si zittì. Il suo viso era ancora tinto di rosso.  
  
  
  
_Shepherds, why this jubilee?_  
 _Why your joyous strains prolong?  
What the gladsome tidings be  
Which inspire your heavenly song?_  
  
  
  
E mentre i bambini del coro intonavano la loro canzone, Aziraphale scartava il suo regalo. Niente di speciale, certo. Aveva minimizzato, aggiungendo poco dopo quelle mezze balbettate parole. Un tentativo di non illuderlo, ma solo per non rimanere deluso davanti alla sua delusione. Era più per non dargli troppe aspettative, sì. Aspettative che sarebbero certamente state insoddisfatte. Cosa sarebbe potuto piacere a uno come lui? Un libro? O magari anche due, perché no? * Crowley però aveva preferito evitare doni di quel genere e non soltanto perché non amava affatto i libri né perché in quella libreria in cui niente era per davvero in vendita, l’angelo ne aveva fin troppi, ma perché voleva qualcosa che fosse veramente speciale. Aveva quindi preferito puntare su qualcosa di molto più importante e, per l’appunto, significativo. Però, magari non gli piaceva. Probabilmente non era il suo genere. Si ritrovò a pensare anche in quei frangenti, intanto che la carta veniva strappata con eccessiva cura. Lo stomaco gli si strinse in una morsa ferrea e un velo di paura iniziò a strisciargli lungo la schiena mentre il nastro toccava la superficie della cupola. Buffo, pensò, era come avere un serpente che ti striscia sotto ai vestiti. Una sensazione piuttosto sgradevole in effetti e persino per uno come lui che, serpente, c’era addirittura nato.  
«Anelli!» esclamò l’angelo, incredulo intanto che il sorriso gli si allargava e lo stupore prendeva possesso delle sue emozioni. «Sono per me e per te?» O per tutti i diavoli, era giunto al dunque? Come gli avrebbe spiegato una cosa del genere?  
«Sì, sai» balbettò, mortalmente imbarazzato «gli umani se li regalano a un certo momento della vita. E il nostro rapporto dopo la mancata Apocalisse è cambiato e a me piac… cioè voglio dire, io, dunque, gli umani fanno delle cose tra loro quando si amano. Intendo quando si vogliono bene e non che io ti ami, anche se in effetti potrebbe essere quasi vero. Ma ho pensato che anche noi potevamo provare. Così, giusto per vedere se va bene anche per noi. A loro sembra piacere moltissimo. Per l’amor del cielo, c’è l’inferno pieno di gente che te lo potrebbe testimoniare. Non dico che tu debba finire laggiù, eh, sei un angelo dopotutto e sei fatto d’amore. Però tu pensaci, d’accordo?» E dopo che glielo ebbe detto, grazie a un baio di battiti d’ali, se ne andò il più lontano possibile da quel posto. Aziraphale, fermo sulla cima della cupola della Cattedrale di Saint Paul con un paio di fedine d’argento strette tra le dita, non smetteva di fissarlo. Ma quale espressione ci fosse sul suo volto, Crowley non lo seppe mai. Gli aveva dato le spalle e se n’era andato, scappando come un vigliacco. E forse era meglio così.  
  
  
  
_Come to Bethlehem and see_  
 _Him whose birth the angels sing,  
Come, adore on bended knee,  
Christ the Lord, the newborn King._  
  
  
  
Il demone Crowley non avrebbe voluto volar via, ma un paio di istanti più tardi si ritrovò comunque vicino a dove aveva parcheggiato la Bentley, ovvero sul marciapiede davanti al sagrato della chiesa. Da lì, spiando al di là del colonnato, adesso riusciva perfettamente a vedere il coro di bambini intonare il loro Gloria. Le porte della Cattedrale erano spalancate e una fiumana di gente in rigoroso silenzio ascoltava quei piccolini armati di tunichette bianche e rosse, cantare con una voce chiara e sottile. Era un coro di angioletti, si ritrovò a pensare osservandoli con fare estasiato. Estasiato? Santo cielo, no voleva dire, per tutti i diavoli dell’inferno, lui era un demone! Non poteva trovare bello tutto quello. Era il fottuto Santo Natale! La festa che tutti gli angeli veneravano, la stessa che faceva impazzire gli esseri umani. Quella dei regali stupidi, del consumismo, delle tonnellate di dolci… Quella dei film stucchevoli in televisione, delle canzoncine sciocche e noiose. Era lo stesso Natale di sempre, quello che evitava da circa un secolo. Quindi perché trovava quel coro di bambini assolutamente perfetto? Perché si era sentito felice di dare ad Aziraphale quel regalo? Era vero che riusciva anche ad amare e che non era propriamente cattivo? L’angelo non mentiva mai. Insomma, era soltanto l’essere più buono sulla faccia della terra, poteva forse raccontargli bugie? No, davvero. Di conseguenza doveva essere la verità. Eppure Crowley faticò ad accettarlo così come a rendersene conto. Soltanto che a un certo punto smise semplicemente di pensarci. Ed era talmente rapito da quella visione celestiale che neppure si accorse che l’angelo ora gli stava alle spalle. Proprio lui che aveva smesso di ascoltare quella canzone e che teneva invece lo sguardo puntato dritto su di lui. Oh, Crowley non lo vedeva in viso, ma dopo seimila anni che qualcuno ti guarda in un certo modo, impari a capire quando ti sta alle spalle.  
«Non credi che dovremmo parlarne, caro?»  
«No davvero, angelo» gli rispose, pur senza smuoversi da dove stava né voltarsi a fronteggiarlo. Ostinatamente immobile, a fissare l’altare della chiesa e stando ben attento a non toccare il sagrato con le punte dei piedi, Crowley si sentiva morire di vergogna. Poi però riprese a parlare: «Con quegli anelli facci ciò che vuoi, non m’importa» mentì «e dimentica che t’ho chiesto di venire a letto con me, siamo esseri celesti dopotutto, non so nemmeno se sia effettivamente possibile.»  
«Ma dai, Crowley, non ti soffermerai su simili, inutili dettagli?»  
«Tzé, dettagli dici?» ripeté, quasi prendendolo in giro. Era davvero così ingenuo?  
«Abbiamo scelto un aspetto umano, Crowley e la nostra vita sulla terra è regolata dagli stessi bisogni di qualsiasi mortale. Voglio dire, se ti viene voglia di bere e mangiare, se dormi e se ti svegli una volta al secolo per andare a fare pipì, ** io credo che potremmo fare tutto quello che fanno gli umani. Sempre se ti va di provare, naturalmente e se non hai già cambiato idea.» Cambiare idea? Per tutti i dannati demoni dell’infero, ma che razza di risposta del cavolo era? Non era quello che si sarebbe aspettato di sentire, non era ciò che Aziraphale avrebbe dovuto dirgli. Al contrario avrebbe dovuto balbettare e arrossire, magari declinare persino l’offerta.  
«Se mi va di provare?» domandò in risposta il demone, col viso che si colorava nuovamente di porpora. Quell’angelo era molto più sfacciato di quanto pensasse, e sì che era convinto che fosse come una di quelle verginelle che una volta arrossivano per qualsiasi cosa. Probabilmente però lo stava semplicemente provocando, in fondo Aziraphale era sempre il solito bastardo, naturalmente della miglior specie. Anzi era piuttosto probabile che stesse anche ridendo del suo rossore. Che diavolo avrebbe dovuto dirgli adesso? Come doveva comportarsi? Aveva iniziato tutto questo, ma le cose avevano preso una piega differente da quella che si era immaginato.  
«E c’è anche una cosa chiamata bacio» aggiunse e questa volta un velo di rossore aveva imporporato le sue, di angeliche guance. Crowley se ne accorse proprio dopo essersi voltato con uno scatto repentino. A questo non era affatto indifferente, dunque e probabilmente non era nemmeno malizioso o provocatorio. Era semplicemente arrossito e ora guardava anche verso il basso, come a voler sfuggire al suo sguardo indagatore.  
«Sembra interessante» aggiunse poco dopo «c’è in tutti i film umani che ho visto e anche in molti dei libri che ho letto. Potremmo provare anche quello, sempre se ti va.»  
  
  
Sì, il demone Crowley avrebbe sempre odiato il Natale, ma proprio sempre sempre. Il suo trovare incantevole quel coro di bambini, così come il ritenere adorabile l’angelo Aziraphale, faceva parte di un aspetto di se stesso che di tanto in tanto usciva. Era però soltanto una parte del proprio essere ovvero un lato che, così come la cattiveria, conviveva dentro la sua anima. Già, un tempo era stato un angelo e poi era caduto. Cattive compagnie per lo più, ma anche una scelta ben precisa. Ed era ancora convinto che sterminare milioni di umani fosse un abominio, che inondare una regione per una questione legata a un capriccio divino fosse assurdo, quindi non era di certo malvagio come molti dei suoi colleghi né fottutamente angelico come qualcuno là su. Era, al contrario, molto più somigliante a un essere umano di quanto non riuscisse ad ammettere. E per Aziraphale, che passava dall’essere l’ingenuità fatta a persona all’individuo più bastardo della terra, era la stessa identica cosa. Negli esseri umani convivevano più o meno pacificamente il bene e il male, l’essere tentati per l’uno o per l’altro era un qualcosa che riguardava a quanto bene lui e l’angelo facessero il proprio lavoro. Ma fatto stava che in un anima umana c’erano in egual misura bene e male, amore e odio. Luci e ombre. Forse era quello che lui e Aziraphale erano diventati. E magari era vero che erano come gli umani, per aspetto e forma ma anche per anima e pensieri, così come per desideri e voglie. Quindi che doveva fare, baciarlo lì dove stavano? Forse era vero che era una provocazione, la sua, ma magari non lo era per niente e Aziraphale era il solito ingenuo angelo sempliciotto. In effetti non lo seppe mai, perché tutto quel parlare di bisogni gli aveva fatto venire idee che un demone non avrebbe dovuto avere. Di sicuro non per un angelo del Paradiso. Probabilmente qualche millennio prima si sarebbe trattenuto e avrebbe cambiato strada, magari finendo col discernere con lui sul bene e il male, ma ora che non avevano più una parte a cui appartenere tanto valeva cedere alla tentazione d’essere umano. Ora che erano liberi, il demone Crowley, davanti al sagrato della Cattedrale di Saint Paul, si concesse di stringerlo a sé e baciarlo. Baciarlo come non aveva mai baciato nessuno. Baciarlo come avrebbe dovuto fare millenni prima, sulle mura del giardino, coperto dalle sue bianche ali che lo riparavano dalla pioggia. Lo baciò e basta senza pensare più a niente. Il resto sarebbe venuto dopo, gli anelli, il sesso, quel Bordeaux che ancora li aspettava e un dessert al cioccolato. Ora però c’erano soltanto Crowley e Aziraphale, il loro toccasi dolce o famelico al’occorrenza. Quel bacio che non sapeva di peccato mortale, ma che era soltanto puro amore. Forse un po’ umano, magari davvero angelico e forse anche un po’ demoniaco. Neanche questo Crowley lo seppe mai, tutto quel che fece fu godersi le sue mani addosso e quel fare innocente con lui si toccavano per la prima volta. Loro due e basta. Loro e la Cattedrale di Saint Paul, immortale alle loro spalle. Loro e il coro di quei bambini con le tunichette bianche e rosse, le voci sottili ma decise che ancora non avevano smesso di cantare, volgendo di tanto in tanto lo sguardo lassù a quegli angeli che si baciavano sulla cupola di una Cattedrale.  
  
  
  
_Gloria in excelsis Deo!_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> *Citazione a un meme che gira su Facebook in cui c’è riprodotta una scena della serie, ma con Crowley chiede ad Aziraphale cosa vuole per Natale, sottolineando che non gli regalerà un libro. Alché, l’angelo replica dicendo di volerne due.  
> **Citazione al libro, in cui viene detto che Crowley si sveglia solo una volta, intanto che dorme nel 14° secolo, per andare al bagno.
> 
> Note: Angels we have heard on high: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHWqj6gKS9g Lavoro a questa storia da un po’ di tempo, l’idea mi è venuta verso la metà di novembre. Avevo pensato che sarebbe stato molto bello pubblicare una storia che fosse ispirata ad Angels we have heard on high, ambientata proprio la vigila di Natale in cima alla cupola della famosa Cattedrale di Saint Paul, a Londra. Ed eccola qua, è venuta più lunga del previsto, ma sono contenta di averla finita.  
> Ne approfitto per augurare a tutti un Buon Natale!


End file.
